


hey strangers

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После первой встречи с Дереком, Стайлз понял, что лес всегда был каким-то долбанутым.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hey strangers

**Author's Note:**

> в подарок на день рождения для panKOSHAK, если тебе не понравится, я пойму, и больше никогда не буду курить те траву, которую в тексте курит Гэндальф, обещаю. а вообще, с праздником, бро! расти большой и счастливой)
> 
>  
> 
> отдельное спасибо малине <3

– Вы пришли сделать что?

После первой встречи с Дереком, Стайлз понял, что лес всегда был каким-то _долбанутым_. Кому в здравом уме захотелось бы ходить там, среди подлых ручейков и веток, созданных специально для уничтожения человеческих глаз?

Бородатый и чрезмерно волосатый мужчина, поправив свой дубовый щит (дубовый щит, здоровенный кусок коры!) сделал еще один шаг вперед. Стоит отметить, что ростом он был даже ниже Стайлза. Зато огромный старик в нелепой шляпе, которую можно было бы украсть со съемок «Гарри Поттера», больше походил на ожившее седое дерево.

– Мы пришли убить дракона.

– У одного из ваших, что, из головы торчит настоящий топор? – слабо спросил Стайлз и, пошатнувшись, упал в грязную лужу.

От толпы гномов (гномов, серьезно?) смех эхом прошелся мимо деревьев.

– _Дракона_ , – грустно повторил Стайлз и достал из кармана телефон, в надежде, что Скотт не станет обувать на похороны своего лучшего друга кроссовки.

***

– Скотт, у одного из них в голове _топор_!

– Что ты там смотришь, Стайлз? И зачем звонить в такую рань?

– Собирайся и приезжай к дому Дерека, немедленно.

– Сегодня суббота, братан, зачем мне ехать туда? Поговори с ним сам, без меня в этот раз.

– О чем? Ты меня слушаешь?

– Нет.

– Скотт.

– Я собираюсь, собираюсь. Мне стоит взять с собой твоего отца?

– Поверь, если новость про оборотней его не убила, то… Черт, да просто приезжай сюда как можно скорее!

***

– Итак?

– Итак, это гномы. Видишь самого хмурого? Его зовут Торин. Если полностью, то Торин Дубощит.

– Потому что у него…

– Да, потому что у него дубовый щит, да и сам он… – кашлянул Стайлз и оглянулся. – Где все?

– Все?

– Да, Эллисон, Айзек. Дерек, в конец концов?

– Зачем они тебе?

– Ты собираешься помогать им только нашими силами?

– Кому помогать? Может это все пациенты из ближайшей психушки, и мы скоро станем очередными их жертвами?

Никакая сила оборотня не помогла Скотту прочитать мысли Стайлза и увернуться от внушительного подзатыльника.

– Больше года прошло, а в тебе все еще продолжает жить прежний Скотт.

– Да, зато от знакомого мне Стайлза не осталось и следа.

– Молодые люди, – к ним подошел старик.

– Да? – Скотт смотрел на него снизу вверх, как и все остальные, впрочем. – Сэр? – подумав, добавил он.

– Меня зовут Гэндальф.

– Отлично. Этот парень – Скотт, – представил своего друга Стайлз.

Гэндальф чуть склонил голову, приветствуя.

Стайлзу стало интересно, когда рост этого мага (а он точно был магом) прекратился. И прекратился ли он вообще?

– Я лишь хотел сообщить, что скоро прибудет остальная часть вашей компании, и мы сможем выдвинуться в путь.

– Какой путь? – удивился Скотт.

– Заткнись, придурок, – шикнул Стайлз и обратился к Гендальфу: – Это хорошо, тогда мы подождем, и пока обсудим нашу дальнейшую стратегию, не будем вам мешать.

На этих словах Стайлз вытолкал Скотта со ступенек бывшего дома Хейлов и оттащил его подальше от гномов.

– Чувак, какого хрена?

– Я не знаю, но здесь же нет Дерека, так что позволь мне быть у руля.

– У _воображаемого_? Они убьют нас и расчленят в этом самом лесу.

Самом долбанутом лесу на свете, тут никогда не могло случиться ни одного сюжета из добрых сказок. 

Или, стоп.

Стайлз – _Белоснежка_?

Так, не время для этого.

– Почему ты вообще заладил про расчленение? Лучше позвони Дереку и скажи, чтобы он вез всех сюда.

– Но этот мужик…

– Гэндальф.

– Хорошо, Гэндальф сказал, что остальные скоро приедут.

– Это еще ничего не значит. Звони, Скотт, звони, иначе я расскажу твоей матери, как мы отметили твой пятнадцатый день рождения.

***

– Дракон? – Эллисон собирала волосы в хвост, и по ее лицу можно было бы сказать, что она удивлена, но вот только она была в полном порядке. Не тряслась как Скотт (которому Стайлз хотел еще раз заехать по башке) и не говорила ничего про насильственную смерть, не дергается от любого шума леса, как сам Стайлз. – И где он?

– Они показывают куда-то на запад. Те двое, видишь, у одного усы заплетены в косы, а второй – единственный безбородый из всей компании.

– И?

– Их имена очень похожи, но я не запомнил. Что-то типа Мили и Ванили.

– Скотт, их зовут _Фили_ и _Кили_ , лучше не пытайся и запомнить, просто говори дальше.

– Они разведчики и скоро отправятся вперед. И эти чуваки, – он посмотрел на Гэндальфа, который неустанно следил за самим Скоттом. – Гномы. Эти гномы говорят о каких-то варгах и орках, верхом на них.

– Стайлз?

– Да?

– У нас никаких шансов отделаться, да? – без особого сожаления поинтересовалась Эллисон.

– Как видишь. Но теперь нас хотя бы трое. И ты точно могла бы подружиться с Кили.

– Кили, Кили, – пробормотала Эллисон, разглядывая гномов. – У него лук. Сомневаюсь, мне больше нравится мой арбалет.

– Как я рад, – счастливо вздохнул Скотт и посмотрел на штаны Стайлза. – Может, попросишь их развести костер?

– Просто заткнись. Ты позвонил Дереку?

– Я скоро возненавижу это имя. Да, я позвонил.

– И что?

– Он не хотел ехать, но я вроде как уговорил его.

– Отлично, – Стайлз пошел к Торину, оставив Скотта с Эллисон.

– Как же ты его уговорил? – спросила Эллисон и достала из волос Скотта первый осенний лист.

– Сказал, что Стайлз хочет поговорить.

***

– Что за чудики? – Эрика подошла на максимально близкое для разглядывания расстояние, и вернулась обратно к компании: – Они же мне в пупок дышат.

– Зато там есть один, которому ты и до пупка не достанешь, – Айзек улыбнулся своей подруге.

– Кто они?

– О, _Дерек_ , так у тебя наконец-то заработал язык. Это гномы, под предводительством Торина Дубощита, тот большой человек – Гэндальф. А теперь, раз все в сборе, мы пойдем убивать дракона.

– Мне нужно поговорить с ними.

– Сколько угодно, – оскалился Стайлз и достал телефон.

– Откуда они здесь? – Бойд поправил свою кожаную куртку и начал поочередно хрустеть пальцами.

– Этого я не спросил.

– А стоило бы, – Эрика достала зеркальце и поправила прическу.

Дерек собрал себе стаю, которой впору жить именно в этом лесу, _серьезно_. Стайлз так и не понял на основе каких жизненных принципов беты все еще оставались вместе с Дереком.

Хотя, не стоило отвлекаться.

С учетом того, что Стайлз не раз лицезрел способность Дерка смотреть на человека без единого слова, причем в течение достаточно долгого времени, сцена, которая происходила перед носом у всех, собравшихся в это воскресное утро людей (и не только людей), все равно разыгрывалась с невероятным драматизмом и напором.

Только в этот раз Дерек встретил Торина.

И, судя по всему, предводитель гномов тоже не любил много говорить, зато умел мастерски пялиться на оборотней.

Стоило признать, это выглядело угрожающе даже с учетом разницы в росте.

– Мне бы не помешал попкорн, – вздохнул Стайлз и отправил отцу сообщение, обещая вернуться к полуночи.

Он очень на это надеялся.

***

– Стайлз, а что у него с ногами?

– У Бильбо все с ними отлично, он хоббит.

– Просто скажите, что мы все укурились и это коллективный глюк, – сморщилась Эрика, стоило ей разглядеть грязные лодыжки Бильбо.

– Тебе это больше не светит, не забывай, – улыбнулся Стайлз.

– Лидия бы сошла с ума.

– Ты уверена? Она и сама босиком проходила такие же расстояния.

– Молодец, Стайлз, всегда можешь защитить свою бывшую возлюбленную.

– _Бывшую_ , – заметил Айзек и посмотрел на гномов, которые разговаривали между собой. – Они выглядят не очень-то довольными.

– Несколько дней назад отряд лишился пони, – пожал плечами Стайлз. – Я предложил им свой джип в качестве средства транспортировки, но они отказались.

– Не думаю, что они вообще поняли, что такое машина.

– Гэндальф понял, но сказал, что там, куда мы идем, джип будет бесполезен.

– Он точно курит не табак, – стояла на своем Эрика.

– Что с тобой? Дерек, ты в курсе, что у твоей беты одержимость наркотическими веществами?

– Да.

– Да? Отлично, спасибо за ответ.

– Не дуйся на него, Стайлз, – Эллисон перебросила арбалет на другое плечо. – Посмотри лучше, какой сегодня чудесный день…

– Чтобы умереть, – закончил Скотт.

– Все оборотни _долбанутые_ , – проговорил сквозь зубы Стайлз.

– Да, именно поэтому здесь есть Эллисон, – улыбнулась Эрика и чуть замедлила шаг, обращаясь к Бофуру, если Стайлз правильно запомнил.

Они шли к логову дракона.

Да, лучше бы это был глюк.

***

Они находились близко к границе леса, когда увидели впереди (не может быть) гору. Стайлз с самых малых лет знал каждый закоулок родного города, да и в лесу ориентировался хорошо, но он никогда не видел там гору.

Настоящую, мать ее, гору.

– Мне это не нравится.

– Спасибо, а то мы все гадали, что с тобой происходит, Скотт.

– Нет, вы, что, не чувствуете этот запах?

– Это сера, – Дерек снял свою куртку и бросил ее на землю.

– Зачем так поступать с одеждой? – удивился Стайлз и подобрал вещь под общий смешок. Смеялись даже гномы, которые знали Стайлза меньше двух часов.

– Приготовиться! – дал команду Торин и гномы выстроились вокруг Стайлза и Эллисон, в то время как все оборотни пошли вперед, на ходу перекидываясь.

О, Стайлзу сразу стало понятно, почему Дерек бросил свою куртку. И джинсы тоже, в общем-то. 

Про ботинки Дерек, конечно, не подумал.

– Откуда здесь гора? – шепнула Эллисон.

– Если мы _уже_ на горе, – кивнул Стайлз. Он и сам не понимал.

– Они послали варгов! – из леса выбежали Фили и Кили, поддерживающие друг друга.

– Эллисон, для меня было честью стать твоим другом.

– Рада бы ответить тебе тем же…

– Эй!

– Прекрати исполнять роль Скотта, Стайлз, все будет нормально.

Следующая секунда принесла из леса сразу хор криков, рычания (клокотания), и чего-то, смутно походящего на визг.

– Вперед!

Перед ними упало дерево, а следом еще одно.

Стайлз подумал, может, стоило написать отцу что-то вроде «люблю тебя», но потом увидел (впервые в жизни) настоящего варга.

Хорошо, что его штаны уже были грязными и мокрыми. Если бы обделался – никто бы и не заметил.

***

То, что произошло дальше, не поддавалось никакой логике.

Как и все в жизни Стайлза, но речь не об этом.

В какой-то момент стрелы у Эллисон закончились, и у Кили тоже. Фили бросился вперед, больше похожий на льва. Торин был где-то в гуще схватки, Дерек мелькал рядом.

Так что когда варг ринулся на Стайлза с Эллисон, последнее, чего ожидал Стайлз, так это быстрой реакции Дерека, который своими жуткими лапами оторвал чудовищу башку.

– _Спасибо_ , – пролепетал Стайлз, и его поразило то, что секунду назад он едва ли не глох от громкости звуков, которые вдруг стали тише.

– Что происходит?

К ним подошел Гэндальф, неспешно и осторожно, как ступают старики. Но Стайлз уже видел, на что был способен этот маг.

– Здесь мы должны расстаться, благодарим за помощь.

Он подкинул Стайлзу в руки небольшой мешочек и подмигнул Эллисон.

Что там было про логику? Она все так же находилась где-то за кадром, потому что Стайлз видел, как варги и гномы, вместе с высоким волшебником стали исчезать. 

Стираться из реальности.

Были слышны крики:

– Фили!

– Кили!

– Осторожнее, позади тебя!

– Поднимайтесь выше, _остолопы_.

Минута и все пропало, как будто ничего и не было.

– Эти засранцы задолжали мне новый топ, – Эрика оглядела себя. – И куртку.

– Возьми эту, – Стайлз отдал ей куртку Дерека.

– Что, и это все? – разочарованно протянул Бойд.

– Не знаю, как тебе, а мне и этого было достаточно, – Айзек с неприятным влажным звуком вправил сломанную кость на место. Открытый перелом начал затягиваться сразу же.

– Где Дерек?

– Я здесь.

Итак, какой урок Стайлз извлек в тот день?

Не предаваться размышлениям в лесу. В одиночестве.

Помогло ли это ему?

_Нет_.

– Теперь мы можем разойтись по домам? – проскулил Скотт, чья одежда больше походила на нечто из крови и земли, чем из хлопка и джинсы.

– Если хочешь, то посидим тут, подождем их возвращения.

– Они не вернутся, – сказал Дерек. На брови у него была грязь. Стайлз совсем не хотел ее убрать.

– Я уже не хочу спать.

– И я.

– Вы сделали химию?

– Айзек!

– Просто спросил. Кто подбросит меня домой?

– Поехали с нами, – кивнула Эллисон.

– Мне срочно нужно принять горячий душ, – Эрика обвела взглядом всех присутствующих. – Да и вам тоже.

– Я помоюсь у своей девушки, – Бойд что-то шепнул Дереку и пошел в сторону шоссе.

– Так, где ваша машина? – Эрика взяла Айзека под локоть и они вместе с Эллисон и Скоттом молча свалили. 

Оставили Стайлза с Дереком.

– Итак?

– Ты хотел поговорить?

– Нет, что ты, я только хотел встретить целый отряд гномов, одного хоббита и мага. Кстати, думаю, это для тебя.

Мешочек оказался в руках Дерека.

– Поможет тебе расслабиться, – ухмыльнулся Стайлз, сделав шаг назад.

Не было ничего удивительного в том, что он снова упал в лужу.

– Все, пора завязывать с этим лесом.

– Вставай, – Дерек протянул ему руку. – Зачем ты отдал мою куртку Эрике?

– У тебя есть джинсы, осень только началась.

– Это не ответ.

– Да? Я думал, что тебе понравится.

– Смотри под ноги, Стайлз.

– Мне нужно завести блог и написать про сегодняшний день.

– И какой будет заголовок?

– «Мне не дали увидеть дракона» или, может, «Очередной день в долбанутом лесу».

Дерек только хмыкнул.

Странно, но по дороге до джипа Стайлз не наступил ни в один ручей, и его глаза остались целыми.


End file.
